


Christmas Then, Christmas Now

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Two different kinds of Christmas for Severus Snape.  AU  Short story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Then...

Severus tried not to get too excited when his father brought home a Christmas tree from ‘someone he knew at the pub’. It’s put roughly in the corner, small and pathetic looking. 

He and mum will adorn the tree with what ornaments they have in a quiet moment. 

Mum will buy him a book for Christmas, a flicker of pride in her tired eyes. His father will use this as an excuse to start fighting, roaring that books won’t turn him into a man, although Severus doesn’t see how his squashed bag of sweets will either.

It’s the traditional Christmas.

****

Now...

Severus and Hermione go out into the woods to find the right Christmas tree, with a spell that keeps them both warm. He will try and persuade Hermione to have green and silver decorations this year and she will say, "no, dear, not two years in a row". 

After Hermione puts his presents under the tree, Severus will catch her trying to deduce what his presents for her are. 

Somehow the enchanted mistletoe will hover over them both in a quiet corridor, requiring them both to kiss. 

He’s easily pleased at Christmas, Hermione says with a chuckle.

He smiles.

 

FINIS


End file.
